


His Valkyrie

by LauraEMoriarty



Series: His Glowing Hands [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Funerals are dreadful., Rose Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraEMoriarty/pseuds/LauraEMoriarty
Summary: Kaidan remembers the first time he saw his Valkyrie, in a red dress, remembers the first time he kissed her—remembers all the firsts—and then the last. Red, distress, fire. Fire, and explosions.





	

Red roses, petals crumpled under careless hands. The boy, with his mother’s golden-red hair stands before a casket. Kaidan looks at Hugh, then at the roses, and chuckles ruefully.  Red roses, for a red headed Valkyrie,  stronger than steel and as beautiful as her namesake.

 

Kaidan remembers the first time he saw his Valkyrie, in a red dress, remembers the first time he kissed her—remembers all the firsts—and then the last. Red, distress, fire. Fire, and explosions.

 

She didn’t make it. The empty coffin, the red flowers. They all serve to remind him of her.

 

His red Rose.


End file.
